I Ruined My Life, So Why Do You LOVE ME!
by otakucraze
Summary: KakashixOC ONESHOT! A girl who had all the bad luck life could give her blamed it all on Kakashi. Extreme feelings of hatred and rage enters her whenever she sees him, doomed to the psycho ward in Konoha, how can she forgive the one she hates?


_I was shooting kunai at anything that moved around me_

_I was completely surrounded by the enemy and my team was no where in sight._

_I was trying my hardest not to panic when my savior came along, my crush's sensei.. the yellow flash.._

_"You okay?" He asked. I nodded. "Have you seen my team?" _

_"No" I said in my normally light voice. He nodded once with acknowledgement before vanishing._

_I decided to try and find my crush and his team as well. I was just about to give up when my crush's teammates came out of a cave looking horrible._

_"Where's Obito?" I asked Kakashi meekly. He didn't look at me, instead he looked at the cave sadly. It didn't take long for me to make a connection. "He's.. he's in there.. isn't he?" I said in shock. He still refused to look at me. _

_I began to get angry. I grabbed the front of his jacket_

_"He's still in there and you didn't get him OUT?!" I yelled at him in disbelief shaking him as hard as I could. A hand gently touched my shoulder_

_"We were attacked by rock nin in the cave, Obito got crushed, he sacrificed himself for Kakashi and me" Rin said._

_"Who was the attack originally for?" I asked_

_"Kakashi" Rin said. I looked at Kakashi before slapping him as hard as I could on the face._

_"It's your fault then.. I _hate_ you" _

I woke up and sat up in my bed in a cold sweat.

How many times have I had the same dream?

It was so many years ago, and yet, somehow, I had never forgiven Kakashi. It was his entire fault and always would be.

Uchiha Obito was the only one who was ever kind to me; unfortunately, he never saw how much he meant to me because he only had eyes for Rin.

I sighed at the old memories; I grabbed my head and shook it.

It was _years_ ago.

Couldn't I get over his death and forgive Kakashi?

I began to laugh

Of course not, that would be ridiculous

I lay myself back on the bed and sighed once more

How long have I been in this prison cell?

I sighed once more and fell asleep

_ After the funeral I became more secluded and trained constantly. _

_Until one day I cracked, I couldn't take all the pain that came from everyone around me_

_My parents still beat me_

_My team hated me, except for Gai, who was still obsessed with me becoming his girlfriend _

_I left my team for constant training_

_I hadn't slept since his death_

_I practically _lived_ in the forest where I trained in_

_But like I said.. I cracked_

_I don't exactly _know_ how it happened, all I remember is the rage, the intense anger, running through my veins and the want, the _need_ to kill the one who made my life more miserable than before.._

_Kakashi_

_Next thing I knew I was fighting Kakashi with everything I had left in my depressed, exhausted body_

_I woke up in the psycho ward. _

I woke up once more in a cold sweat. I sat up and unlike the last time I actually got out of bed and walked around in the small room. White bare walls stared back at me, the only things in the small white room was a small bed, with white sheets and pillowcase, and also a white headboard and foot board. A small nightstand, which was also white, held a small white lamp. A small window sat upon the opposite wall. I got back into bed and attempted once more to sleep

_ I used a disappearing Jutsu on myself in the cell and waited for someone to come and bring me food. It didn't take long before the nurse entered the room, who upon seeing the room was empty dropped the tray of food and ran out the door and down the hall. I followed and slipped out the front door that the nurse led me to. I walked down the street and released the Jutsu and found a ryou on the floor. I picked it up and bought a flower to put on the MIA stone. _

_Once I had gotten to the MIA stone I had seen Kakashi, kneeling down by the stone. The same anger and uncontrollable rage filtered through my veins like years before and once more I attacked the one whom I blamed everything on. I was knocked out and once again woke once more in same blasted white room, only this time more protected. _

I woke up when the door was opened. I looked at the one who came in.

A nurse

With a tray of food

She sat the food down at the foot of the bed and left the room. I ate the breakfast slowly and once again I collapsed on the bed. I sighed before attempting to escape once more from this prison. I waited until the nurse came to retrieve the tray. When she did I knocked her out with a simple blow to the back of the neck. I sped through the halls and straight out the door. I ran through the streets of Konoha, nicking a few kunai from a few idiotic ninjas, most likely Genin, and looked for the person who I believed ruined my life, so I could fight him without the uncontrollable rage acting for me. I found him quickly, which surprised me.

I took note that he was with a few people from when we were kids attending the academy

I landed, since I was on the roof, and walked up to him, kunai ready for the attack.

Gai looked surprised to see me.

"U-Ukime?" Gai said, shock and fear ringing in his face.

Kakashi whirled around at the mention of my name and instantly blocked a kunai that I had attacked him with

"Jerk, asshole, murderer" I said as I attacked him after each word

"I didn't murder him" Kakashi defended

"You _left_ him, that is the same as _murdering_ him" I said. Then put down the kunai and stopped my onslaught against him and stood in front of him. "I hate you, and I still blame you for Obito's death.. but I forgive you." I said, before turning around and walking away.

I'm sure that if I looked back the faces on my peers would be priceless. I turned onto an alleyway and waited, soon enough Kakashi ran up

"Ukime, I wanted you to know something. While you were obsessed Obito, who was obsessed with Rin, who in turn was obsessed with me, and me, who was obsessed with you" It was my turn to look shocked. "I wanted to tell you for a long time" he said as he pulled some stray hair from my eyes and slowly pulled me forward in an embrace. "I know I can't bring back Obito for you, but please, give me a chance"

"Let me think about it" I said as the nurses caught up to me, and brought me back to the psycho ward.

Surprisingly, Kakashi had visited a couple hours later, you could tell at his dislike of the "white-ness" of the room

"I talked to Tsunade, she said she'd let you off on a sort of probation. I am going to be the one looking after you" Kakashi said. I nodded and I took his arm as he led me out of the room.

Kakashi led me to an apartment building and then led me down a hallway and held up a key as we stopped in front of a door.

"Here's your apartment, I am next door if you need anything." He said as he turned to walk away. I grabbed his arm and forced him to turn towards me, I then got on my tiptoes and kissed the man I once hated, who had ruined my life beyond repair.

It was when I was kissing him that I realized that he had turned my life around, he gave me my life back..

And now I am in love with him

The one who I still blame for Obito's death

Who I attacked in an uncontrollable death

Who got me out of the psycho ward

The one whom I forgave

The one who loved me the entire time


End file.
